The goal of this work is to develop and commercialize and radionuclide imaging camera based on germanium detectors that will improve the detection of low contrast objects including tumors in biological and medical applications. The Phase I project developed a 23 x 23 strip system pitch detector. In Phase II, we will fabricate a second germanium orthogonal strip detector (GOSD) for testing new detector technology innovations while bench testing the existing detectors. These tests will include detector characterization, integration into a clinical environment, correction for spatial variations in response characteristics (detector and collimator), and assessment of response for inanimate test objects. The GOSD will then be tested on patients with suspected breast tumors nuclear and non- nuclear imaging tests. The clinical and bench tests will be performed at Vanderbilt University Medical Center under a subcontract and compare the relative merits of the GOSD in clinical situations with modern Anger type gamma cameras. System response to realistic test objectives will be established. Thereafter, these test objects will be taken to other research centers where competitive state-of-the-art imaging are under development. In this manner, comparisons with other of pixellated scintillator and semiconductor detectors will determine differences in experimental performance to supplement simulation comparisons we and others have performed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Germanium imaging detects can discriminate primary photons from scattered photons to a far higher degree than scintillation-based imaging systems. The greatly superior energy resolution increase detectability of small, low contrast objects, including tumors. New fabrication methods, improved electronics and experience with long term stability of germanium detectors, makes them important for clinical tasks. The team includes scientists, physicians, and engineers skilled in these technologies.